League of Legends Wiki:Advanced Tagging Project
Hello editors of the ! This project is about categorizing champions to their appropriate attributes and will be taking place alongside the Ability Details Project. We are looking for editors that are willing to help the Wiki become more accurate. Categories Official These categories are copied exactly from the game client, and will be listed on each champion normal page. *Category:Assassin_Champion|'Assassin Champions which specialize in killing other heroes quickly. These champions ''usually are physical attackers and are DPS-based or are AP burst oriented. All of them have some form of invisibility or sudden ambushing ability. *Category:Bruiser_Champion|'Bruiser Tanky DPS that excels in surviving for a long time in team fights. *'Category:Carry Champion|Carry]]: Champions that generally start off weaker than other champions, but become gradually powerful as they gain levels and items to the point where they can potentially take on multiple champions by themselves. Most carries have skills, passive or active, that scale with their stats, such as an increase in Base Damage and Attack Speed, and rely mostly on their regular attack to dish out damage. Carry champions are extremely effective late-game at pushing the team to victory, either by killing off key players on the enemy team, controlling elements of gameplay, deal large damage in team fights or supporting the team in attacking. *'''Category:Jungler Champion|Jungler]]: Champions that can easily farm monsters in the jungle and can typically take out minions waves quickly. *Category:Mage_Champion|'Mage Damage-based champions whose abilities are typically ranged and greatly affected by ability power. *Category:Melee_Champion|'Melee Champions that have a melee basic attack, so they have to be very close to their target in order to do the normal attack. They have usually more health, armor, and magic resistance than ranged champions. *Category:Pusher Champion|'Pusher Champions that can quickly kill minion waves and destroy turrets/inhibitors. Typically champions that destroy turrets/inhibitors, have pets or a huge amount of health. *Category:Ranged_Champion|'Ranged Champions whose basic attack can cause damage at distance, allowing them to avoid many harmful risks and increasing their flee capability. Many of these are mages and most of them possess less than the average health. *'Category:Recommended_Champion|Recommended]]': A champion whose skills don't involve any complicated mechanics and playing them effectively does not require extensive knowledge of the other champions. *Category:Stealth_Champion|'Stealth An ability that lets the Champion become invisible to enemies (other than when near turrets, vision wards, and enemy champions with an Oracles buff). *Category:Support_Champion|'Support Champions whose skills are meant to directly aid the rest of the team. They can either babysit a hero to make laning easier for them, provide healing, buffs, or map control, apply debuffs to the enemy team, or a combination of the above. These champions usually rely on their skills more than their auto-attack. *Category:Tank_Champion|'Tank Tanks are champions who are designed to take huge amounts of damage. Tanks are usually champions that sport high amounts of health and armor. If left alone, tanks are able to accumulate high amounts of damage or disables on their foes. Extra These categories aren't copied from the game, they have been discussed on the wiki and will be listed on each champion ability detail page once it is created. Role *Category:Disabler_Champion|'Disabler An umbrella term for any champion with skills that interfere with another player's ability to control their own hero. These include stuns, snares, silences, disarms, or reductions in damage, attack speed or movement speed. While many skills fall under these categories, disablers have two of these or a disable that lasts an inordinately long time (not including slows). *Category:Fighter_Champion|'Fighter Damage-based champion that performs better in large group fights. Resource These categories will appear on both the normal page and the ability details page of each champion: *'Energy': Champions that use energy to power their skills. This attribute is specific to , , , and . *'Health': Champions that use their own health to power their skills. This attribute is specific to , , , and . *'Mana': Champions that use mana to power their skills. *'No cost': Champions that have no cost to power their skills, they are entirely cooldown-based. This attribute is specific to , and . Ability *'Blink': Champions that have an ability to the summoner spell, Flash. *'Dash': Champions that have an ability that will allow them to move through and over walls. Jump is also included in this category. Note: This is not the same as '''Blink' or the summoner spell, Flash. *Category:Haste_Champion|'Haste A champion that possesses an ability that speeds up Champions. *Category:Healer_Champion|'Heal A champion that possesses an ability that can heal allies. *Category:Nuke_Champion|'Nuke A champion that possesses an ability that deal significant amounts of damage in a short time. Most nukers are Ability Power-based Champions who rely more on their skills than their auto-attack. Their damage output is high early game, but their power diminishes as the game goes on. *Category:Pet_Champion|'Pet A champion that possesses an ability that creates a non-Champion ally (sometimes controllable). *'Category:Scout_Champion|Scout]]:' A champion that possesses an ability that grants vision of the map without the use of wards. *'Shield': A champion that posses an ability that creates temporary health, gives damage protection in any way or gives a damage or spell immunity for a few seconds. Crowd control *'Blocker': Champions with the ability to create terrain. *'Interrupt': Any champion that has an ability that is able to stop channeled abilities like . **'Fear': Champions that have an ability that will fear an enemy. **'Knockback': Champions with the ability to knockback enemy targets. **'Knockup': Champions with the ability to knockup enemy targets. **Category:Silence_Champion|'Silence A champion that can silence enemy champions; champions affected by silence cannot use abilities or summoner spells during its duration. **Category:Stun_Champion|'Stun Any champion with at least one ability which inflicts the stun effect on the enemy. It's important to notice that the stun can work more as a side-effect of the ability in some cases, instead of its main feature. Checking the champion ability with the stun effect can make it sure that it can be used to, for example, catch a running foe. **'Taunt': Champions with the ability to taunt enemy targets. **'Suppress': All champions that have an ability that is able to suppress. *Category:Snare_Champion|'Snare A champion that can snare enemy champions; champions affected by snares cannot move during its duration. *Category:Slow_Champion|'Slow Any Champion with the ability to inflict a slowing affect on the enemy. Note that this does not mean that the champion themselves is slow. Category:Community